


Don't Fall

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [11]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: I forgot to post before I went to work!  Don't tell my boss I'm sneaking on.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	Don't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post before I went to work! Don't tell my boss I'm sneaking on.

The ladder shifted under him and he stilled for a moment. Once it was stable again, he pulled another clip from his pocket and attached it to the roof as best he could. Then he clipped on the strand of lights and stretched his arms out to reach another spot. It was odd, how he had to attach the lights in some places. The Bungalow was half an old trailer and half an old shed or whatever and Owen kept building onto it.

Zach finished with the strand of lights and climbed down the ladder. He moved it over a few feet, grabbed another strand, and climbed back up the ladder.

Owen stepped out the door and smiled. "Don't fall." He said as he walked down the steps.

Zach rolled his eyes as he stretched up to hang the brightly colored lights. "It's like 5 feet. I think I'll be fine." He said as he leaned a bit too far. The ladder shifted again and started to topple. Zach tried to grab onto something but there wasn't really anything.

Owen saw the ladder shift and lunged forward. He caught Zach bridle style and smiled. "I said _don't_ fall."

Zach rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Owen's neck. "My hero!" He said in a fake falsetto. "Now put me down so I can finish hanging the lights."

"Only if you let me hold the ladder."

Zach sighed. "Fine. Just put me down."


End file.
